Buttercup's Journey
by Peace Love Hunger games
Summary: We all know what the Mockingjay was doing at the end of the third book but what was Buttercup doing? All that Suzanne Collins said was that Buttercup just showed up looking for Prim. Well this is what I think happened. First fanfic, I do not own the hunger games I wish I did but I don't.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Buttercup I am in District 13 and the only person I love is crying.

I walk over to where she is sitting on the bed. What is wrong with her? I rub against he and per to make her feel better.

" Ow Buttercup you always could make me feel better". She says as I step into her lap. "I am going to miss you wile I am gone. But President Coin says I must go to the front line to get experience and when I come back I will become a real nurse!"

"Won't Katniss be proud"? I hiss at that name that hatful girl. She should not get to be around something so sweet and innocent a Prim. I am just glade she is gone. Maybe she will stay away for good. And Prim and I can live together for ever!

"Sorry" says Prim snapping me back to reality. "I forgot you don't like her."  
"But promise me one thing" she say lifting me so I am facing her. "If some thing bad does happen to me you will got to her and make her feel better, because she loves me just as much as you do."

What! What would ever happen to my beloved Primrose! The only person how carried enough to take me off the street, and the first person to make me feel loved. If something happened to her I would never get over it. And then to have to comfort Katniss of all people about it? No. I could never. But what if the unspeakable did happen? Then I would have to because that would be her dying wish to me.

Than an alarm sounds. I jump of the bed and into the open closet. It sounded just like thunder or the alarms that want of before. I am very scared of loud noses. Prim walks over to the closest were I am crouched.

"It's ok baby that's just the single for the solders and medics that are leaving at 13:00 to get the landing strip, and on board. What! I am leaving at 13:00 hours! oh no! It takes flit at 13:40 and it's 12:55 now! I still need to get packed and say good by to mother." And Rory". She add blushing.

Then their is complete chaos as Prim runs around the room grabbing this and that out of drawers. She leaves on of the drawers open and I can smell what it is so I walk over were I see the blue ribbon she loves. I pick it up hoping to get in a game of chase before she goes. She is hastily stuffing things in a bag so I sit at her feet and meow softly. With out dropping the ribbon.

"No Buttercup I don't have time for a game I fave to go now." I look at her pleadingly, and meow a few more times. She walks to the door. She is about to step out when she terns and see me sitting their. I try to look as pathetic as possible. She sizes "Fin come here" she puts me up on the bed and tacks the ribbon " I can't take this with me it's not regulation. But you could have it."

She walks over to the desks and scribbles something on a precise of paper. Then she ties the ribbon around my neck in a bow and slips the note in.  
" if I don't come bake give this to Katniss ok?" Her words chill me IF so dose not come bake? Wasn't it a when I come bake? But I meow owns to let her know I will do this.  
" Thank you Buttercup l love you and I will hopefully see you soon. Now i need to go so stay. " Then she walks out the door. But I have now intention of staying.

I jump of the bed as the door sings shut just stoping it with my paw. I push it open and look down the hall she is now were in site. And their are to many different confusing smalls in the air to ever hope of tracking her. So I tern left and fallow the hall tacking different terns until I come to a room the door is open so i step inside.

And their sites an old woman with gray hair I think her name was Coin or some thing like that. And she is on a phone.

"What the stare squad is dead? Well this will make things allot easier. I won't have to worry about that pesky Mockingjay any more. I mite not need to send her bratty little sister to her death now. In fact I am going to have her taken out of that mission. Ow damn the hovercraft just left o well. But before I go schedule the 35219 to show at 19:00 hours... YES the one with are tribute to her in it. Gosh am I the only one how nows these things? Well have Beete set it up, today we will declare the Mokingjay is died!"


	2. Chapter 2

I am alarmed at what I just heard. The idea of wanting to kill Prim? No. No one could do that. No one could be so mean and heartless. But Coin does seem like a person without a heart. She almost did not let Prim keep me when I came.

But why would Coin kill Prim to brake the "Mockingjay" who ever that is. And what would "The Mockingjay" care about Prim? The only people I know who care about her is me, her mom, and Katniss. Unless, no it can't be. She does not have the brains for such an important figure of the rebellion. But I can't think of any one els who cares that much about Prim.

Well even if that is true, which I am not buying, I still have to stop Prim from getting on that hovercraft before she gets her self killed.

Quickly I tern on my heals and sprint as fast as I can to the hanger were hovercrafts are kept. I now my way their pretty well, considering I spend most of my nights lurking these halls. But the weeks of me not hunting and getting feed regularly have made me fat and I can't run as fast. I try as hard as I can, darting in between people's legs as I run down this hall that passage way turning left, right, then left again. One person I accidentally tripe and what every was in the box he was caring spill out every where. Swearing and yelling are frown at me like bricks but I barely notice. I just keep running and before I now it I am standing helplessly as a huge hovercraft takes off.

No! I scream in my head. No no no no. This can't be I need to get to her! But how can I? She is all the way up their and I am all the way down here.

I am so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't realize the rather big man walking towards me.

"Hey their little guy how did a cut little kitty cat like you get here?"

I hate it wan people call me cut or little or a kitty cat. The only one who I let call me any of those is Prim. So when he holds out his hand to me I decide to teach him a lesson I swipe at it his hand my claws sinking deep into his out stretch hand, drawing blood, then I hiss loudly at the man arching my back in a defensive way.

"Ow" he says quickly pulling his hand away. "Why you little…" he does not have time to finish before I sprint away back towards my rooms and away from the big man.  
When I get their the door is still open just a crack, so I pock my head in. The door opens just info for me to get through. And sitting on the bed is Prim's mom, her head is in her hands as she cries silently. I am beyond angry, does not this women know what could happen to her youngest daughter?

I run up to her and start showing my anger hissing and growling harshly my back arched fir on end tail lashing. Anger and malice radiating of me like heat waves. I keep my eye contact on her, sating daggers of hatred into her down cast eyes. Letting her know just how much I hate her right know.

Suddenly she looks at me like I have not been their for 10 minutes. Well, I think she did always have a way of zoning out of the world and leaving the ones she loved helpless.

"Hey their Buttercup did not see you their. You must be as upset as I am." She says her eyes locked on her lap not looking into mine. A sad expression in every fetcher of her face. "I am just so sad you see, both Katniss and Prim have gone of to fight in the war and I can't images losing one of them. Prim she is so young I don't know how she could even be aloud into combat. Even if it is only as a assistant paramedic." I stop my pacing and site their to listen to her, maybe she does care about Prim. She is very sad, obviously I expected her to be, but she is not only sad also scared and worried. Ms. Everdeen starts to brake down again, so I jump on the bed and nuzzle one of her hands to let her know that I am sad to and I love Prim just as much as she does.

But she still does not get that Prim is in danger not just from the fact that she will be on the battle felid but from Coin, and that she has a plan to kill little innocent Prim. I know their is no way of telling her this so their is only one thing I can do. I will go after her and try to stop her before it is to late.

* * *

**Hey! I hope u guys like this story! This is my first fic, please review it! I really want to know what you think about it, and if I should keep going or not. Thx! **

**- Jay**


	3. my journey begins

My eyes scan over the dark room. I see the sleeping form of Mrs. Everdeen her silhouette is all I can make out in the darkness. It is around midnight and eerily quiet, but I am use to pleases like this.

I get up off my folding blanket and walk over to the ventilation shaft that is on the other side of the dresser. I paw few times and the screen falls off just like it does every night when I leave the room. I step into the narrow, dark, spider web infested area and start making my way to the surface. It takes a long time but eventually I feel the cool breeze on my face again, glad to be free from that 2-foot wide tub and out into an open space.

I survey my surroundings noting the training area and what is aboveground of district 13. I only walked in shadows jumping whenever there is a noise. Slowly I make my way to the darkened woods that lie ahead of me.

* * *

Once in the woods I really entirely on my senses, but this is rather hard because these wood aren't the ones I am use to the. The smells are all so strange, different animals different plants. I hear a stream trickling a little ways off, the wind rustles the tops of the trees bringing all sorts of new smells to my nose.

I don't know exactly where I'm going. So I pick a random direction and start walking. I walk and walk and walk I walk passed trees, passed bushes, and rocks. Always going trying to find something anything that sounds, smells, or even looks familiar.

* * *

The next day is long and hot and I can't find any water. By noon I am thirsty and hungry. I still keep going looking for water but I fined none. That night I curl up in an old hollow willow stump. And I look up at the moon, which looks like a silver pearl floating on a black see. The stares that dance and twinkle look like little ripples or tiny waves made by a misters, allusive, wind. After a little bit I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

Today is cooler then the last and so I get up quickly. While I am walking I see a young squirrel, I still have not eaten, just looking at it make my mouth water. I get ready to pounce, I lower my body and get my legs into a leaping stances. I spring out from my hiding spot as fast as an arrow, pinning the unlucky squirrel beneath me. Normal I would have some fun with this little guy before killing and eating him but I am hungry so I put my mouth on it's head and pull away. After eating most of the squirrel I continue my search for water. And like yesterday I find none.

That night I crawl under a bush to sleep. The squirrel I ate helped with my hunger pains but did nothing for my thirst. The next morning I am so thirsty I can barely movie with out pain. I start walking, the day is cooler then yesterday and the sky is overcast.

I can hear it before I see it, the promising sound of rain falling. And not 5 minutes later the rain comes in thick, heavy, sheets. I am drenched in no time my yellow fur sticking to my body making me much slimmer. I start liking the air but don't get a lot of water in my mouth so I find a puddle. I drink deeply to kill my thirst, and then I decide to tack shelter.

Unluckily for me the rain is coming down so heavily with no sine of stopping. I dart in between the roots of a big tree, but it gives little shelter from he downpour. I find a peace of earth dryer then the rest and curl up to try to get some sleep.

* * *

I wake up very cooled that seems o go as deep as my bones, the rain has stopped giving way to a chilly fog. The weather is getting cooler and it showed start snowing soon. I try not to think about it because that would give me a whole new set of problems. As I get up my joints creek in protest. The blue ribbon Prim gave me has managed to stay on my neck, it is titer then I remember and the bow came undone leaving the sides dangling with a hard not at the top.

I lurk throw the gloom trying to catch breakfast. I can here a pack of wild doges howl in the distance and make a mental not to stay away from that place. It is still freezing out you can't even see the sun trying to fight throw the clouds. There is a silence a creepy crawly silence that makes your skin crawl, your hair stand on end like in a movie before something bad happens.

Just as I think that I sense a presents be hind me. Turning quickly I see not one not tow but three wild dogs teeth beard muscles tens growling with pure mails. I am scared for a seconded and don't no what to do. The dogs use this as an advantage and charge me suddenly isn't inked kicks in and a leap at on of the dogs the closes and the biggest I land on his face digging my claws in deep. He try's to shack me of him but can't finally my grip slackens and I am flung off hitting a near by tree.

Then they are around me ready to tar me apart. I get a strange thought is this how my pray feels before I kill it? I decide I don't want to find out and tack my only escape rout p the tree I clime quickly scrambling up the twisted narrated trunk. The dogs still don't give up scratching, jumping; biting at me some hit me but most misses. Until the biggest, the one I scratched earlier, jumps up as I am climbing and slashes me with his paw. I cry out and only just manage to stay on the trunk. A few more inches to the first branch I make it. Out of reach from the snapping jaws and tarring claws of the dogs. Seeing that I have got in out if reach they disperse back into the gloom and I am left alone in the same eras silence.


End file.
